


winging towards you

by overgrownwall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overgrownwall/pseuds/overgrownwall
Summary: It is a lovely day in heaven, and you are a terrible goose (with a grudge!).A companion to red-maple-leafs' "dry bones rattling", because I could not get the image of geese in heaven out of my mind. Enjoy. Can be read independently, but I do recommend giving it a try!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	winging towards you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dry bones rattling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649415) by [red-maple-leafs (WritingReadingLaughing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingReadingLaughing/pseuds/red-maple-leafs). 



> I would recommend that you read "dry bones rattling" first, but here is a quick summary: Cas leaves the empty, goes to heaven, feeds some geese, and is reunited with Dean. I saw geese and ran with it.
> 
> A, this if for you. Enjoy this silly continuation/companion piece. Who would've thought that the SPN finale would be the thing to finally get me to write fic (albeit indirectly).

It is an indisputable fact that all geese go to heaven. To the novice, this may be a surprise: but consider, what other animal keeps us humble, if not the goose? Dogs are our loyal followers, cats our lazy sovereigns – but geese, they are different: they are our mirrors. They are vengeful, yes, but they are protectors too: one side cannot exist without the other.

But I digress.

All geese go to heaven, and a few have found themselves populating a particular heaven in which a former angel resides. There is a cabin, there are trees, and there is a lake. Castiel often seeks out this lake - this may or may not be related to the fact that it is the best vantage point from which to watch the road, without seeming like one is there for that express purpose. Any good neighbour will bring gifts when they visit, and he is an  _ excellent _ neighbour.

He will bring the geese peas, sweetcorn, lettuce – and so slowly wins the friendship of his avian neighbours, although he himself is not aware of this.

The geese, however, are aware of many things: they see his silence, the wistfulness with which he watches the road – and they know: something (or perhaps, someone) is missing.

Do not be mistaken: there is no unhappiness in heaven. Some scientists - or perhaps it would be more accurate to say, people who were scientists in life - have hypothesized that it is physically impossible to be unhappy in heaven.

(They are not entirely right – it is just very, very hard.)

As it is, the geese continue to watch, and to observe. For all it is worth, they care for Cas – (formerly) winged creatures must stick together, after all. They do not quite know what made their Cas sad, but they are determined to find out - and perhaps make their displeasure known, when they do. For now, everything is quiet. Today, Cas brings them sweetcorn.

And so the days pass by, in ethereal, eternal calmness. Castiel may not live anymore, but he lives well. Slowly the shelves fill with books, the pantry with tea and mismatched cups, the couch with blankets and pillows.

Then, there is one day that is not like the others: a missing puzzle piece slots into place, a wayward son returns. It is truly a lovely day in heaven, like many before it, and many to come – and you are a goose with a terrible grudge and nothing to lose.

***

Cas and Dean are ripped out of their quiet closeness by a calamitous honk, as the goose affectionately named ‘Pinky’ rises from the water like an avenging god. Another honk, louder than the first, and the other geese join in. Together, they are great – together, they give chase.

Cas can only watch as Dean is chased around the lake by a gaggle of geese. (Quietly, he ponders – perhaps it would be more accurate to term it a murder of geese, as it is called for crows. For now, he observes – he will intervene, if things get out of hand.)

He does end up putting a stop to the wild goose chase – but after Dean (with not a hint of shame) tells him how - and when - he died, Cas has no qualms about siccing his avian protection squad on his...friend? Lover? Companion? Yes, companion. In life and in death, it seems.

Unhappiness is difficult to achieve in heaven, but so is true happiness: but Cas may or may not be a step closer to it, now. He will visit his neighbours again soon, and properly introduce them to a certain someone very, very dear to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you got a little enjoyment out of reading this! I certainly had fun writing this. 
> 
> When I asked a dear friend who is a not-quite-amateur ornothologist for help I was informed that between 20% and 30% of geese form homosexual relationships. Do with this information what you will.


End file.
